


Your Song

by imagication



Category: Sans (Undertale)/You - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Band, Coming Out, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, First Sans/You reader, Flashbacks, Friendship, Grillby's Restaurant, Implied Relationship, Indirect flirting, Love, Memories, Oneshot, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past PTSD, Please enjoy!, Post-Pacifist Ending, Relationship Growth, Romance, Singing, Songfic, first undertale fic, half angst, half fluff, past self harm, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagication/pseuds/imagication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a young girl who ran from home.</p><p>Alone, you had little money, a soft yet broken soul, and a pretty face with a golden voice. When a certain skeleton found you, your life suddenly turned around.</p><p>A year later, you found yourself in a relationship with him. You both work at Grillby's, and perform part time for the elemental alongside bussing, bartending, cooking, and waiting.</p><p>It's your anniversary night, and you both yearn to spend it together, but your relationship is hidden outside of your friends from monsters and humans alike to keep from hate.</p><p>Looking for a way to show Sans your love, you have an idea, but when one thing leads to another, you find yourselves caught in an outcome neither of you could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song

You were just a small town girl, running from a terribly broken home with blood and bruises, life just intact. The only things you took with you were a bad habit, a few belongings, and the money you'd been saving since you were fourteen. All you had to survive were your bright face, golden voice, and amazing personality.

You had just moved to Ebott City when the monsters beneath the mountain had been released. Your home, a small apartment, was located in the thickest monster populated area of the city. At first, you weren't sure what to think, too busy with settling in to really worry about it. Eventually, you'd landed a few odd jobs with a certain skeleton, however, and it was instinct by the time you thought about it to like monsters.

Three months later, and you had become the first human regular at Grillby's, a nice bar and grill hosted by the fire elemental himself, not to mention you were also accompanied by a smiling numbskull almost every visit. He'd introduced you to his friends by now, and you were already fairly close.

Fast forward one year later, and you were the main performer at the now infamous restaurant. Sans had told you of the resets after a particularly horrible nightmare, and you’d confessed the truth about your past when he'd found you in your apartment late at night, collapsed at the counter with a bottle of vodka and bleeding cuts on your arm. You and Sans were a couple now, and you were considered part of the family. Your vertebae also happened to work alongside you as a bartender and part-time trombone player during your shifts.

Humans, however, frowned upon your relationship, and your public displays of affection have triggered extreme episodes of hate violence, including times where you've been targeted. More and more humans were coming to try Grillby's, and you and Sans decided to keep your relationship secret at first. Eventually, the family, however, found out, and so did a few close friends, including Grillby as well, though human and monster public alike mostly didn't know.

Today was the one-year anniversary of your love confessions with Sans, but you weren't able to properly celebrate. Your jobs paid fair enough to where you both could get by in separate apartments- Sans was rooming with Papyrus, of course- and Grillby was more than willing to give you both a break. But, for the sake of safety, you'd both agreed to celebrate later if you could find the time, still cloaking your love.

It was nearing nighttime by now, however, and you couldn't help but sigh. It looked like you wouldn't be able to meet up at his place for a celebratory date- Papyrus, Sans' dear wingman and the one who pushed him to ask you out, included. At least you were able to enjoy work around each other amidst your passion of music.

...

"hey."

You turned from where you were sitting in the break room, looking at the door. There stood your vertebae, skeleboy, bonefriend, what have you.

Sans.

"Hey." Oh, smooth, (y/n). Night of your anniversary and you repeat the word 'hey'? Can you-

Your thoughts were cut off by a hand sliding from the crook of your neck down to the edge of your shoulder, cupping the dull point while tracing lazy circles into your skin with his thumb. "what's up, babe?" You were seated at a small, quaint vanity, touching up for your next performance. One of Sans forearms framed the back of your chair while he leaned forward against it, his other hand still gently massaging your skin. You both eyed each other in the mirror, the reflective surface lined by a light that lit up your eyes. He watched you for a bit, and you smiled softly at him, leaning your temple against his jaw.

"The ceiling." You breathed, relaxing against him while allowing yourself to look up and down his frame while he chuckled. He wore an outfit similar to Grillby's, although the vest and pants were navy blue. His button down was white, the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, and instead of a bowtie he wore a regular navy blue tie. His feet were adorned with black dress shoes, and he had apparently just removed his black apron.

Ah, right, you were about to perform with him this time.

"'m sorry."

The contentedly happy smile on your face was replaced with confusion when you turned your head to look at your love. "What?"

Sans seemed ... reluctant? To meet your eyes. When he did, he seemed ... ashamed? "i said 'm sorry. i understand if you're upset." He repeated. His grin wasn't there, replaced by a pained frown.

You immediately twisted in your seat to completely face him, extremely confused by his obvious sadness. What had caused this? "Wha ..? Why are you saying sorry? I was happy until you started saying this." At his somewhat surprised expression, you took his hands into yours and looked into his strained white lights for eyes. Pressing a kiss to the troubled crease between his brow bones, you said, "What happened?"

Sans was silent, seemingly shocked. What's going on? He was normally a lot more laid back than this. "aren't you mad?"

"About ..?"

"our anniversary."

Oh. OH. You smiled at him, gently shaking your head. "No. This moment is enough." You bumped your nose to the top of his nasal cavity in a tiny Eskimo kiss, and you felt him relax a bit beneath your genuine warmth.

The tension was still there however, and you opened your mouth to-

Knock, knock, knock.

You two jumped just a bit, immediately separating and effectively masking the fact that anything had happened between the two of you with great practice.

"Five minutes, lovebones, then you two are up." Grillby's smooth voice said. You could see his face poking through the doorway in the mirror, glasses gleaming in obvious amusement at the embarrassed atmosphere. You raised a hand with your finger pointed, "M'kay, Grillby!"

"gotcha, grillbz." Sans was cleaning and polishing up his trombone.

The remaining prep time was spent in silence, and you avoided Sans' gaze in the mirror. How were you going to show him you weren't upset?

Think, think, think ..!

Aha! You could-

"C'MON, NERDS!" Undyne's sudden bellow from the main dining area jerked you back to the present. She, Shyren, and Napstablook performed with you and Sans sometimes, and it looked like today was one of those days.

It was time to perform, once again.

You stood from the vanity, turning to leave. Sans must have already left. Taking a deep breath, you looked at yourself. Your hair was pinned up in a stylishly messy bun, and your makeup was perfect; skillfully contoured face; full, plump lips; long dark lashes, the perfect smoky eye, with brows and eyeliner on fleek, and your dazzling white smile. Your ears and exposed collarbone twinkled with a matching set of silver encrusted diamonds. Perfect.

Stepping from the room, you straightened your back as the crowd watched you in anticipation; you were well known here by now, and many came for a good meal and free performance. The room was hushed by your dazzling beauty. You wore an asymmetrical hemmed dress that ran from your knees to your heels, the end lightly gliding across the polished hardwood floor. Your necklace glittered like stars, chest exposed from the scoop neck that descended into fitted sleeves that ended at your elbows. Your silver t-strap open-toe stilettos were silent from your grace as you made your way to the small stage at Grillby's display window.

There sat a beautiful, glossy black grand piano. To the left, Napstablook floated next to a seated Shyren, the former suited up and holding a violin and the latter a background singer, pearls on her neck and wrists. At the piano's bench, Undyne sat on the left side, and the right was empty, where you would accompany her. Her hair was sleek and she wore a pure white tux, the jacket and pants appearing pearly due to being made out of silk. And then, to the right was Sans, elbow propped on the piano near where your forehead would be.

You joined the little band of unexpected-yet-somehow friends, taking yet another deep breath. The group's faces were concentrated, eyes closed and listening for your lead. When it came to souls, magic or not, you were able to connect with each other to create beautiful music, the harmony spreading between your souls in the most intimate feeling a band could have.

Taking one last deep breath, you raised your hand to the piano, poised to strike. Your straight posture and dainty hand didn't give away the nervousness inside, and you were thankful. Normally, you wouldn't be nervous at all. In fact, you'd be excited to one again indulge in your passion for music.

But this time, it was different.

This time, you were singing for Sans.

Your hand drifted to the keys, and a simple tempo filled the room. You could feel a warmth flooding your chest, your soul coming to life as the melody flowed from you to the others until everyone was working in synchronized harmony. Undyne's fingers danced across the ivory while you worked the tempo. Shyren's beautiful voice was humming along, setting up the entrance for yours. Napstablook was gently massaging the violin, the tune complimenting the piano. And, finally, Sans' trombone was deep in the background, a strong bass that tied it all together.

Or, mostly. There was still you.

Your eyes drifted to the others on your right, and you found Undyne watching you with a grin, yellow eye gleaming. Napstablook and Shyren's eyes were still closed, small smiles on their faces. Undyne seemed to sense your plan and, feeling encouraged, you felt a hum building up in your throat. Closing your eyes for a moment, you shifted until you were facing the crowd, then opened them to begin singing to an enchanted crowd.

 

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide"

 

Glancing at Sans from the corner of your eye, you tilted your head to look at him. A shy smile graced your lips, and love from your soul reached for his, only his, nothing but his.

 

"I don't have much money, but boy if I did"

 

You thought of the times you'd struggled through financial stress, your past drinking problems threatening to come back again. Sans had been there every step of the way, convincing people to hire you until you'd started work at Grillby's. Plus, the gang had supported you as well.

 

"I'd buy a big house where we both could live"

 

The mornings after Sans would stay over, the painful goodbyes. Working shifts with him, hoping time would slow just to stay with him a little longer. You two couldn’t afford a place of your own, but you were setting aside money for the day that you could. That day, however, wasn’t anytime soon.

But there were the nights he'd stay, cradling you in bed. Tracing the hills and valleys of your body, savoring the softness of your skin. The way the moonlight shone on his bones, pearly white, and how his eyes glowed with pure, exposed love. Exchanging soft kisses with hushed lips, and the one night he'd made sweet, sweet love to you beneath the cover of the night sky.

He was looking at you, now, and you were leaning towards him. The room was quiet, and out of the corner of your eye you could see Papyrus, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore looking at you with knowing smiles. Everyone else watching, other than Grillby, was oblivious to the deep affection. You and Sans often acted like this, but never kissed nor hardly touched in public, so they figured it was an act.

But Sans eyes were questioning, and your smile grew as you continued to sing.

 

"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue"

 

You slowly stood while locking eyes with Sans, smiling softly and feeling emboldened by the blatant love in his glowing eyes. Taking your finger, you slowly began tracing a line starting near the trombone’s mouthpiece and down to the end of the instrument, then gently lowered your finger from the rim of the bell. You had walked forward as you do so, and were now at the edge of the stage.

Holding his gaze for a few more heartbeats, you then managed to, albeit painfully, break away from his gaze and step off of the stage.

 

“Anyway the thing is what I really mean”

 

Everyone was transfixed on you, a gem within a pile of stones. You stroked their eyes with your gaze, until you met the eyes of Toriel, Asgore, and the chipper little Frisk who bounced with an excited wave. With a smile, you walked towards them, and squatted onto your ankles with your hands on your knees as you sang to them with a smile. They were beaming in their dark purple suit with sparkling eyes, and didn’t hesitate to take your hands when you swept the child of their feet into a slow twirl.

After a few moments, you sneakily danced your way around to Asgore's shoulder, and gave Frisk a pointed look with a subtle smile. Immediately understanding, you let them down, grinning at Asgore before turning to Toriel, of whom wore a long and strapless lavender dress, and taking her warm and furry hand into both of yours. She brought a hand to her chest with a blush, before hiding her bashful smile when you pretended to serenade her.

However, you slowly turned to were you were just behind the space between her and Asgore, of whom wore a black tuxedo. So slowly, in fact, that she didn’t notice what was happening until it was too late. Toriel instead spotted Frisk by your side, and gave them a loving smile as her child approached her.

That’s when you placed her hand into Asgore's, of whom Frisk was holding.

You then stepped away before you could ruin their moment as a family, being reminded of how Frisk and Papyrus had done this very thing to you and Sans after a nasty fight. You had been on your way to get groceries when five racist men caught you and you were beaten in an alleyway, where Papyrus found you. Sans wanted to end the relationship, fearing for your life, but you'd refused. That’s when you yelled at him that you love him.

And he stopped fighting, shocked into silence, because he loves you, too.

That’s when you looked up to find Sans' eyes. You smiled at him, then poured love into the next lyric as you continued to direct the song to him.

 

“Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen”

 

Your face blossomed into a rose, but you refused to turn away from him. Of course, you still weaved about the tables, keeping the audience distracted while they thought you were simply walking around as you sang.

After a moment, Sans had to look away to focus on his trombone, and you turned your eyes to meet the shy, blushing Alphys. She was wearing a rather bold outfit- by her standards- a sparkling black dress that hugged her body, and revealing she had nice, full curves. Of course, it covers her shoulders, knees, and cleavage, but it was more than beautiful on her. She even had a touch of mascara and red lip gloss- although you were sure the blush was natural. Her glasses had been swapped out for red-rimmed ones, and her jewelry was made of red rubies.

Deciding to spare her, you knelt down between words and simply pecked her cheeks, then moved on before Undyne faltered on the piano and then decided to spear you like a pig. It would cause an all-out war. Even while working, you managed to tease your friends.

 

“And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done”

 

Turning, your eyes flitted over to Sans, lashes fluttering with a seductive grin when you saw the glowing cyan blue flush on his cheeks. It appeared that he might be catching on to what you were doing. You had to look away to keep from laughing when his blush grew at your expression.

And spied the bright sockets of a rather tall and dapper looking skeleton.

He wore an outfit a lot like Sans’, although his was without a tie and the vest was not a button up, but rather a sweater vest. He wore a creamy yellow button down and gloves, with a brown vest, slacks, and matching black belt and shoes. His brown blazer was hung over his seat. You had to hold yourself back so that you didn’t prowl, swiftly making your way to Papyrus with a huge grin. Oh, how you loved this monster of whom you considered a brother.

 

“I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words”

 

When your eyes met, it seemed like Papyrus already knew what you wanted to do. Slowing your pace as you got closer, his hands were already raised to clasp yours. You both immediately turned to Sans with wide grins, then Papyrus led you to the small dancefloor between the stage and the tables.

The two of you had no clue on what you were doing-despite working at Grillby’s for months, your act had never once been the same- so you both immediately began to improvise.

Looking up as Papyrus twirled about with you, you couldn’t help but feel so thankful for him. He was the first of the group that you’d met, running face-first into him for pasta noodles. Hadn’t his bones broken your nose, you never would have met Sans. And, even afterwards, who knew if Sans would have had the courage to ask you out without him.

You squeezed his hand, and he looked at your beaming face. His cheeks lit up in an orange blush, his expression softening when he recognized the thanks you were trying to convey. With one last turn, he held out his arms as you twirled away, stopping at one end of Grillby’s bar.

You looked at Sans, feeling the bond between your souls and holding it tight with a smile.

 

“How wonderful life is now you're in the world”

 

You glanced at the rows of alcoholic beverages lining the back of the bar. Placing a hand over your bosom, you closed your eyes with a smile. Oh, how he had changed you. How his love had changed your love. How his soul had changed your soul.

That day when he had found you, head in your hands, sitting on a park bench. You had a newspaper in your lap, looking for a job. However, had anyone paid attention, they would have noticed the wet splatters on the job section. Or, how your arms shook from the weight of holding your head up, because beneath your long winter clothing, the skin was bandaged and burning from fresh cuts. There was stale alcohol behind the mint of your sobs, your head pounding from a nasty hangover. You had done it again.

After being rejected from another job the day before, you had once again questioned why you had run. But, after a few moments, you remembered the thick vapor of drugs and constant scent of alcohol your house. The bruises, screaming and yelling. Multiple times you’d answered the door to meet questioning cops, claiming that bruise was from falling outside, or that scratch was from your dog out back- the one your twisted father had killed and was long since rotting in the shed.

And they didn’t know that.

No, you couldn’t go back, yet nobody would hire you here. You’d ran, but hadn’t planned ahead. Left with the little drug money you’d managed to take, with nothing but your car, and you had barely enough left for this month's rent. And nobody would notice. Nobody would care.

No family. No friends. Alone. You were alone.

…

But Sans had noticed.

 

“If I was a sculptor, but then again no”

 

Summer when you'd work alongside Sans, Papyrus and Undyne in dusty old stores, having only snagged the job because everybody else went to work at the shiny new establishments. The summer sun’s heat and sweat soaked tees. Retro music blasting from a dusty old stereo, echoing out of an ancient warehouse garage while you all got rid of the messes left behind. Tossing out junk and laying aside things that could be considered valuable. Dusting them off- jewelry, paintings, sculptures.

When you’d get off work, you all would take a stroll down the street and buy a couple of nice creams, splitting them between the four of you. Then, you'd walk back up to the warehouse, and pull out some rusty old folding chairs, then sit and talk. Talk about relationships, aspirations, likes, dislikes, etc. You all would let the stereo play in the background while watching the sunset from the garage on your chairs, licking your nice cream sticks clean while allowing the old pitiful rotary fan blow away as much heat as it could. Then, you'd all go your separate ways, bidding each other goodnight until you met again for work- or until you saw each other for a hangout.

Never before had you been so excited for work in your life.

And never before had you or Sans had strange, passionate feelings like this.

 

“Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show”

 

Then there was winter, when the group finally caught a glimpse of your soul … and everyone fell utterly- and mostly platonically- in love.

It was close to Thanksgiving, a holiday the monsters had leaned about in the human books that filtered down into the garbage dump. For once, you'd invited them to do something with you, after much encouragement when you let slip your desire to spend it with them.

You were absolutely elated; it had been over sixteen years since you'd celebrated the holiday in the form of a proper meal. In the past, it was getting home a few hours early from school- if you weren’t on a drug run- and grabbing some sandwich turkey and a discount on sweet potatoes. You'd make a turkey sandwich with sweet potatoes, and a scoop of ice cream if you had enough time to sneak it from your parents' ‘sweet box' (it was basically a mini fridge where they kept cold treats from you). Then, you'd sit down on the couch, instead of locked in the basement on your cold bare mattress, and watch the same film- A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving – always missing the ending before your parents got home from ‘getting lit for the holidays', though immensely enjoying yourself nonetheless.

However, the more and more you realized you and your friends could be considered lucky to be Enjoying such a luxury, you began to worry about other monsters. There could be those celebrating the pitiful way you did, or worse. Some could be homeless. Possibly unknowing about Thanksgiving! And here you would be, serving such a meal to only a few.

And that’s when you got an idea.

You'd called everyone on Thanksgiving day, telling them to meet you at the park. Confused and cold, considering it had begun snowing, everyone arrived, bearing the strange items you had requested. Toriel and Frisk had several pastries they'd made together. Asgore was behind them, with bowls of different veggies. Alphys and Undyne with cups of preheated soup and rolls. Papyrus carried cut and wrapped pieces of Turkey (“OH, ALRIGHT, DEAR HUMAN FRIEND. I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION JUST THIS ONCE!” ”Thanks, Papyrus. This is going to be great!” “BUT OF COURSE IT WILL BE, HUMAN! THIS … AH, TURKEY, IS BEING MADE BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!”), still warm, of course. Mettaton had a stack of soft woolen blankets that were quite durable and of the finest quality. And, lastly, Sans, with the most important part.

“Whipped cream! Finally!” you bounded forward, snatching both cans of the delicious dairy delight out of each of Sans' hands.

The monsters stood beneath the pavilion at the table you'd set up there, though there were no chairs. They were absolutely confused, heads tilted as their eyes followed your bubbly movements. You were standing before boxes filled with steaming cups of hot cocoa, carefully spraying a spiral of whipped cream onto the top of each one. You were humming a tune from the Charlie Brown movie and in the middle of your third cup when Sans awkwardly cleared his throat. You looked up at your friends, to meet their extremely confused expressions.

“(y/n), darling, might I ask as to what is it you are doing?” Mettaton blinked in confusion.

“Y-Yeah, punk! What’s u-up with-“ Undyne couldn’t keep the shivering out of her voice when she violently gestured towards the cups, “with this?”

Alphys nodded a bit. “S-Sorry, but I don’t th-think that a-any of us will b-be able to drink all o-of that, not e-even Frisk.” She looked so guilty and afraid, as if she thought they’d ruined some huge tradition and that you’d never talk to her again for it.

At her expression, your eyes widened, and you immediately reaced for what they were holding, guilt filling you. “Oh, no, no, no!” You immediately approached all of them, reaching for the food in Frisk's hands- poor child was shaking like a leaf, “Most of those are for the other monsters!” At this, Frisk pulled away from you, holding the pie out of reach.

“… other monsters?”

Realizing what you said, you stood up and backed away, stiff as a rake. Staring at your feet, guilt burned all the way up to your ears while you clutched the can of whipped cream tightly between your cold, stinging pink fingers. “S-Surprise …” you mumbled weakly, lifting your arms spread-eagle while giving them a guilty smile.

They continued to stare, although more or less glaring now, when Toriel’s eyes suddenly widened. “Oh, my child!” she clapped a mitten over her mouth, rushing towards you. She placed said hand on your shoulder, beaming and startling you.

“W-Wha ..?”

But she had turned back to her husband, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you towards her. “Gorey! Gorey, don’t you see?” Her voice was brimming with positive emotions.

That’s when Asgore stared oddly at you, then suddenly rushed forward and pulled you into a hug. “Oh, child …” he rumbled around you, and Toriel was … sniffling?

“Hey. HEY! What’s going on, here!?”

“T-T-Toriel ..? A-A-Asgore ..?”

“Oh, my darling, you are crying! Here, let me get my embroidered handkerchief …”

“YOUR MAJESTY? AND YOUR MAJESTY’S CLONE? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?”

“…”

And that’s when a warm, bony hand tugged you gently from Asgore and Toriel's grasp, and you looked up to meet Sans’ eyes.

“Sans, I-“

You were cut off by smooth lips being pressed to yours. Turns out that the little ridge where his teeth met his skull, just like on some humans, was no exception to his weird monster physics. He closed them when he wanted to make lips, such as when eating, drinking, talking, frowning, and, your favorite part, kissing. You both stood that way for a moment, before you began kissing him back, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. Your foot even popped ...

And the rest was history.

That night you passed around Thanksgiving meals and sheltering blankets to needy monsters, and every time you’d bound up to another monster with your gifts all the while singing about Thanksgiving, everyone couldn’t help but hang back and watch you in adoration and awe. Sure, they had magic to keep them warm when they focused on using it, while Frisk was bundled up in Asgore's mane and scarf, and the walking did help, but how you were (seemingly) the least cold and most energized was beyond them.

Despite meeting Frisk, every human and their soul was unique, and you plus your soul were your own beauty to behold.

Especially to Sans.

 

“I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you”

 

You were standing before the stage again, now singing to the band members.

Stepping up, you teasingly avoided Sans' face completely. Turning, you slowly made your way to the display window, breath fogging the glass as you looked out to the dark streets. Snow was falling softly, coating them in a cold sheet of white.

You had once lived on those streets.

Placing a hand on the glass, you closed your eyes and took a breath, then looked back outside. A single street lamp lit the front of Grillby’s restaurant. You then focused on your reflection, before noticing those to the left; reflections of your boss and neighbors, and to the right were those of your bandmates. Sprinkled into the mix were your friends.

Your family.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh,”

 

With a small grin to yourself, you hadn’t realized you’d been staring at Sans' reflection until he winked at yours. Your eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before you quickly lowered them to the floor while trying to remain in a cool composure. You stepped away from the window, blushing while biting your lip to keep from giggling.

Sans always managed to make your heart flutter, even if the gestures seemed meaningless to others. Little did you know, however, was that you made his nonexistent heart flutter just much.

Once you pulled yourself back together, you turned to your band members, holding a hand out as if serenading them while you slowly walked the length of the stage again. When you reached your vacant spot, you brought your hand down upon the piano keys while locking eyes with Sans. Fingers ghosting over the ivory, you glided them across the keys while hitting a few notes in sync with Undyne along the way.

When you reached Sans, you lifted your other hand to the bell of the trombone and slowly lowered it from his mouth, never looking away from his face. He was all eyes for you, and didn’t give any resistance when you pulled the instrument from his hands. You gently laid it in the spot where you would normally sit by the piano.

Then, hoping against all odds that you could at least have one moment with him, you reached for his hand.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh”

 

The pressure began to frighten you, and your confidence wavered with every millisecond while moments of public hate f

The times you'd had produce thrown at the two of you when caught holding hands in the grocery store, people booing and snapping profanities.

Dirty clothes and bruised skin from being pushed, shoved, or elbowed when you tried to hug him at the park, along with the occasional scuffed palms and knees if you fell. The fear for his safety when his eye blazed at your attackers in barely suppressed anger.

Rocks being flung at him for resting his head against yours while sitting at the bus stop. His fear for your safety when you threatened to pelt twice as many rocks back at the predators, years gleaming in your eyes when you thought about his single digit of 1 HP.

Were you safe here? Sure, your friends were okay with it, but what about the other monsters? Would they be okay with it? We’re there any secret human haters in the crowd? Would they spread the secret to the public?

Or were you worrying over nothing?

Just when you decided it wouldn’t be a good idea, you looked down to find that Sans hand had come forward to take yours. You were shocked when his fingers slowly began to lace tightly between yours, and it was his turn to put you in awe as he slowly escorted you from the stage, the music playing softly as he did.

Once both of your feet hit the floor, everyone suddenly disappeared and the only person in the room was him.

 

“And you can tell everybody this is your song”

 

Sans was humming in that warm, low voice of his, heating your cheeks when he warmed your heart. The blue on his cheeks showed that he was just as charmed by you.

With a tiny grin, you slipped your hand from his, gently tracing it up his arm and to his shoulder. While you settled it there, he squeezed a little giggle from you when he cupped your waist and dug a thumb into your skin, tickling you. He chuckled at your deep blush, before you surprised him by tugging him to you by placing your other hand on his other shoulder. Now you were giggling with him softly laughing, eyes lit up when he gently placed his other hand on the other side of your waist, and you didn’t resist his pull when he brought you close to him, until your feet were just a tiptoe away from touching.

While you took the time to settle your laughter, Sans slowly began to sway along to the background music with you. Soon, your feet began to move with the motion, and you two steadily made your way across the dance floor with bright grins. Eventually, you had settled into relaxed smiled, your head resting on his shoulder with your eyes closed and his cheeks was against your cheek, while you were clearly humming again.

 

“It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words”

 

You closed your eyes when you began to sing to Sans again.

The world was completely dark to you now, the only thing you sensed now was love. You had wrapped your arms around his shoulders and neck, and he had one arm wrapped around your waist, while the other hand was pressed between your shoulder blades.

Memories flashed through your mind.

Stargazing with him, the night he found you camping out at the park.

You were freezing and refused to give up on panhandling for money. Despite how low the action may have seemed, you weren’t doing this just for yourself. Sure, you really needed a job and rent money, but that wasn’t the only reason. You’d found a poor monster family with a sick child, and wanted to buy them medicine they couldn’t afford.

…

And, guiltily, you might use any extra money leftover for some cough syrup to … well, y'know.

But in the end, you’d taught him about moon cycles and different constellations, and in return he let you warm up at his and Paps' place while he went out to get the family the medicine they needed.

Or, there was the day when he came across you at the library, browsing old music pieces while your head bobbed in time to a classical tune that softly flowed from the library's radio. Your voice vibrated in a beautiful hum from your throat, and he couldn’t help but approach you.

You had jumped when he complimented your singing, and you merely clutched the current piano sheet music to your chest with a frightened expression, your voice dead while silence hung in the air.  
Confused, Sans had approached you; he had never seen such a dark twist of fear in someone’s eyes. What he didn’t know, and what you didn’t tell him until much later, was that when you were younger, your parents hated it when you sang. If they heard you, they’d beat you in the face.

“Too loud, can’t you see I’m hungover? God, such a stupid kid.” They’d hiss, taking turns to slap, pinch, and punch.

“Shut up, or you’ll get into the habit, and get caught singing on your next run. If we don’t get our money, you’ll be out in the streets.” He’d growl, holding your collar.

“Quit that terrible whining. You’ll scare away everyone at the parties, and how will we find customers then?” She snapped, long fake nails digging into your skin.

Looking at Sans, you blinked, trying to regain your composure.

“a nice voice shouldn’t be wasted. and ya play? c’mon, kid, you clearly have talent.” His words seemed kind and maybe a little bold to you two, but his voice was soft and kind. He had no idea how much they meant to you.

“Thank you.”

Or the evening he'd discovered you at the secondhand store, sifting through dresses. Your brows were a little drawn and your lips slightly puckered, the lower one sticking out a bit while you searched for something nice to wear during the warmer seasons. He had come looking for a sweater for Papyrus. They weren’t necessarily poor, but it was one of the few places where he could find things in his brother’s size.

While he watched you, your brows suddenly shot up and your eyes seemed to brighten.

You pulled off a hanger from the rack, holding up a floor baby blue sundress. His brow bones raised a bit when you suddenly raced into a changing booth, chuckling at the bright and excited smile on your face. His rumbling was cut short, however, when he glanced up from the sweaters to see you checking your body at different angles before a mirror with the dress on.

It shone silky smooth in the light, and the sleeves only covered your shoulders, like a t-shirt, while the skirt ended just above your knees, revealing your slender arms and legs. The middle was tightened with a band around your ribcage, showing off a little curve. You were barefoot and your hair was loose, having only brushed it that morning, and you had no makeup on.

You let out a little giggle while you bounced on your toes; you’d never bought, let alone owned something so beautiful before.

When you gave an excited little twirl, still giggling while your hair lifted and twisted in the air as the skirt belled around your forelegs, Sans’ breath caught in his throat.

You were absolutely stunning.

 

“How wonderful life is now you're in the world"

 

You opened your eyes and lifted your head to bump Sans' naval cavity with your nose again, giving him another makeshift Eskimo kiss. When your tilted your face back to look into his sockets, he moved a hand to the back of your neck and lowered his mouth back to yours, pressing a kiss to your lips with his bone-smooth ones.

You let out an “Mph!” of surprise, which quickly turned into a hum of approval when you tilted your head to deepen the kiss. Eventually, you both pulled away for air, breathless and completely enamored with one another.

Suddenly, loud whooping caused both of you to jump apart, whipping your heads around to look at Undyne. She was clapping wildly, the band finished playing when the song was done. A blush lit your face, and you noted the bright blue glow on Sans' cheeks when you glanced at him.

“FINALLY!” Undyne shouted, throwing her head back with another loud whoop.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around your legs, Frisk’s face smug as they gave you mock kissy faces. Toriel and Asgore were hanging back to allow you two some room, but they both wore expressions of happiness and relief at the fact that the two of you finally came out. That’s when you found yourself being crushed against your lover, another set of arms lifting you from the ground in a sudden and bone crushing (no pun intended) hug, Papyrus’s sockets brimming with glowing orange tears of happiness. He let you down, however, when a sharp whistle rang out throughout the room, and you looked over in surprise to see Alphys now standing beside Undyne, two fingers between her teeth as she let out another one alongside the fish woman’s cheers.

Everyone seemed to snap out of their shocked state at the previous indirect confession when Tori, Gorey, Frisk and Paps joined in with the clapping, cheering and laughing. Grillby seemed to literally brighten up the place with happiness when more monsters began to whistle, cheer, and clap as well.

You looked over at Sans, meeting his pinpricks that were bright enough to rival even the shiniest of stars. Your hand met his halfway, and he pulled you to him again. You let out a squeal of surprise when he suddenly dipped you, your leg hooking around his to keep from falling to the floor. You were giggling while he grinned widely down at you, everyone going wild around you. His face was mere inches from yours when he lout out a low hum.

“i love you.”

His sweet breath hit your face, and a shiver ran down your spine while you brought your hands up to the sides of his skull, smiling.

“I love you too.”

Once the tender words reached him, both of your faces shone with love when your lips pressed together again in a kiss you’d remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first Undertale Fanfic and my first Sans/You Fanfic. If you noticed any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> I hope you liked it! It will stand as a one shot, but if you really want, I'd be willing to write more.
> 
> In fact, I have an idea for an actual long, multi-chaptered Sans/You fic with romance, action, angst, and adventure- along with the gang, of course!
> 
> PLEASE comment if you liked this! I absolutely love comments, because they let me know what you specifically liked about my story along with mistakes I may have made, and the verbal feedback really gives me the drive I need to keep writing. Not to mention kudos are definitely appreciated as well!
> 
> Love you guys, and I just want you all to know that you are ...
> 
> so cool.


End file.
